The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable proportional valve. Proportional valves of this kind are used, for example, as pressure controllers or flow regulators in hydraulic control circuits.
An electromagnetically actuatable proportional valve is already known, for example, from DE 38 29 992 A1. This known proportional valve is comprised of an actuator solenoid with a coil and armature, a valve part with a movably guided actuator that can be acted on by the armature, and a set of control electronics for controlling the activation of the armature by means of the coil. The control electronics are flange mounted to the housing of the actuator solenoid. Mechanical and/or hydro-mechanical vibrations that are produced, for example, by pumps and their pressure pulsations or by the switching processes of adjacent switching devices, are transmitted via the housing of the actuator solenoid to the wired components, the lines, and the plug connectors of the control electronics. The accelerations that occur can increase the stresses on these components, causing damage that in the extreme case can lead to the total failure of the control electronics. So that the electronic components withstand these vibrations, complex measures are taken, for example the components are cast or glued in place during the production of the control electronics. Such measures, however, are costly and often insufficient.
An electromagnetically actuatable proportional valve has the advantage over the prior art that the transmission paths of the vibrations to the control electronics are interrupted or at least damped. The measures explained above for vibration-proof anchoring of electronic components to the circuit substrates can therefore be reduced and under some circumstances, entirely eliminated.
Other advantages or advantageous modifications of the invention ensue from the dependent claims and the specification. For example, embodying vibration-damping means in the form of a damping plate achieves a particularly high degree of effectiveness and a simultaneously inexpensive manufacture and simple operation. Disposing the fastening devices one above the other on the fastening flanges also permits a damping plate to be retrofitted onto existing electromagnetically actuatable proportional valves. In addition, the anchoring of the damping plate requires only a minimum of space.